In prior art business telecommunications switching systems, terminating ring groups are well known. A terminating ring group allows a group of telephones to be designated so that when one of the telephones receives an incoming call, all of the telephones in the group ring. Any of the telephones in the terminating ring group can then answer the incoming call. Upon one telephone answering the call, alerting is stopped to all of the other telephones in the terminating ring group. The prior art terminating ring groups had functioned well with wired telephone sets and wireless telephones where each wireless telephone is a second telephone set for a user. In addition, prior art terminating ring groups and their administration have functioned well for the traditional business environment where an employee is assigned a desk or a specific location and performs their principal work function at that telephone or location. The traditional environment is slowly changing. In the emerging business environment, individuals do not have a wired telephone but rather they have a wireless telephone which they carry with them at all times and which is their only telephone set. In addition, employees during the course of a day perform many functions at different locations.